


Together We Stand, United We Fall

by HowlingWendigos



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Also im not done with this, First Post, Im going to go back and change the ending soon, There will be soon!, This was a school prodject, but - Freeform, is a very sad AU, ok so, so no OT3 for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWendigos/pseuds/HowlingWendigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had only ment to explore the cave. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. They were supposed to leave, whole and happy.</p><p>But fate is a fickle thing.</p><p>And the best laid plans often go astray.</p><p>Leaving two dead</p><p>And one with no memory of their days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Stand, United We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ok- So, I formally apologize for several things-  
> one, this is very, VERY unbeta-ed.  
> Also, I'm not happy with this story at all. I need to go back and fix ALOT, go back and add a lot, but I'm going to post it as is for now.  
> Once I fix it up, this fic WILL be OT3. But for now, there's really no shipping, as this was for a school project. It might become a multi-chapter, but before that happens, I have to fix this one.  
> I also might do a oneshot series, if any of you guys are interested in prompting?  
> (Beware- I specialize in angst! .7.)

He felt numb. A voice was whispering in his head.

‘ H e s s o cl os e to th e e d ge..’

Yeah, so what..?

‘I t woul d be s o e as y t o pu s h hi m n ow….”

No. He would never, why would he ever….

‘Pu s h h im.”

W-what!? No- No, why was he thinking like this, he would never-

“ P U S H H I M O F F T H E C L I F F ”

His eyes widened in horror and fear as his left arm, tinged a rotting, corpse-like shade of green began to move forward on his own. The left side of his face was twisting in a malicious grin, the right side holding an expression of true, absolute horror. He was no longer in control of his body. He could do nothing as is arm moved, ready to push his best friend of the very cliff on which they stood. In a last ditch effort he cried out just before his body shot forward, hand impacting against his friends purple vest.

“L-Lewis!!!”

The purple haired man turned a second to late, Arthur’s hand catching him right on the chest, sending him stumbling backwards, feet slipping off the edge, his eyes widening in fear in confusion as he began to plummet down.

….What the demon inside of Arthur did not expect was for Lewis to reach out in fear, desperately trying to grab onto something, anything to keep him from falling.  
And that’s when it happened, Arthur’s eyes widening, both witch shock from he and the spirit inside him displayed on his features. In his panic, Lewis’s hand had closed around Arthur’s wrist, dragging the lanky man down off the edge of the cliff as well.  
It was then that Lewis got his first good look at Arthur since they had entered the cave- it sent a whole new wave of fear over him, realizations flooding over him all at once as both he and his closest friend plunged to what he knew would be their end.

Arthurs arm was green.

His eye was black.

His right side was frozen in terror.

He had grabbed his left arm.

 

The arm that was now curled into a fist, the left side of his face snarling angrily as his plan was ruined.

His friend had pushed him.

His friend that wasn’t his friend.

There was something inside his friend that made him do it. 

And he had just pulled his friend to certain death.

He saw he green tinge leave his friends skin, his eyes amber once more, blown wide and pupils the size of pinpricks.

“L-Le-ewis-s-“

This shouldn’t be happening.

“I-I’m so s-sorry-“

He knew they didn’t have long left.

“P-please f-forgive me-“

He wrapped his body around Arthur’s, praying that when his body hit the spikes below, it would be enough to shield the frail man in his arms from sharing his fate. He felt his friend’s arms tighten around him, and a choked sob was the last sound he heard before his world exploded into white hot agony.

……  
……….  
……………..

He didn’t know how long it was before he came back to himself.  
When he did, it was to the most intense, burning pain he’d ever felt, right in the middle of his stomach.  
His vision was fuzzy, head pounding- he could barely move. There was not only something piercing him, but something laying atop him as well.

…..Arthur.

Arthur.

ARTHUR.

With all the remaining strength he had left, he managed to lift his head, desperately trying to check if the blonde boy was alright.  
Only for a wave of despair to wash over him as he saw the bloodied tip of the stalagmite sticking out of his friends back.

The blood.  
Blood.  
His.  
Arthurs.  
Everywhere.  
He failed.  
He couldn’t protect him.

Arthur’s hand weakly twitched against his chest, hazy eyes meeting his in understanding.

Fate hadn’t even let him die painlessly. 

A scream pierced the air, both the boys somehow managing to turn their heads to the source, eyes widening as they faded out.

Vivi…..

Vivi had seen. She had seen them fall. She had seen the spikes pierce them, seen their life splatter to the cave floor. 

She-

They couldn’t let her see that.  
She should not have seen that.  
Their last wish…

Erase it. Erase them. Take the memories away. If it would spare her the pain, they would make the sacrifice.

As each drew their last breath, as their eyes closed, the blue-clothed girl standing to the entrance to the cavern fell to her knees, eyes glowing with orange and purple before consciousness left her.

….  
……….  
……………..  
……………………….

Two years later, an orange van’s engine sputtered and died in front of a mansion, pulsing with tangerine and magenta light, a pounding beat emanating from it, heard for miles around. The blue garbed girl stepped out of the van, closing the door as her dog jumped out after her, gazing up at the abode.

“Well Mystery- looks like we found ourselves a haunting. Come on, let’s check it out!” 

She didn’t see the nervous, knowing look of the canine behind her, or hear the small whine let out as he gazed up.

Oh, if only he hadn’t failed that night. If only he’d been able to stop the possession, keep them both from falling, keep Vivi from having to forget.  
But if this place held what he thought it did, that would all change very soon…

……  
……………  
………………….

The purple ghost looked out the window, watching as the girl entered. He looked back towards the orange ghost, who was floating above the ground, cracked green heart cradled in his hand.

“..Arthur. She’s here.”

The ghost looked up, releasing the heart, letting it float above his chest.

“S-she is…? Really?”

“Yes. She’s in the main hall. Mystery too.”

The ghosts smiled, Lewis placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

They could here footsteps coming up the stairs.

She was here.

And it was time to fix all that had been broken in that cave two years before.

They would be together again.

It would all be okay.


End file.
